Talk:Laid to Rest
Is it a bug that if you kill Alva in Morvarth's Lair that you get a bounty put on you and a follower can leave your service? She was the vampire who helped start it - why are you not allowed to kill her? : It's possible she can be flagged as a citizen rather than a monster / enemy because the townspeople didn't know she was a vampire at the time she was killed. ~ Trippet (Talk) 02:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Is it possible to become a vampire i this mission? And if so, are there any glitches revolving the cure like in the game of the year edition in Oblivian? I had to quit that game because I just got too aggrivated being a vampire... 11:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : I would say it is because you're dealing with vampire foes. My character was beginning to turn after crawling a different dungeon with vampires (you become weaker as the sun rises, you feel stronger as the sun sets, blah blah). I circumvented the change by downing a potion of Cure Disease. Have a look here, though: Vampirism_(Skyrim)#Curing_Vampirism ~ Trippet (Talk) 14:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) In the notes and references section it mentions not killing Hroggar by making him yield. I used the illusion spell "Calm" to the same effect. Maybe that could be added? 13:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC)LogiC Someone mentioned many of the lynch mob being killed before the quest finished. I encountered the source of this problem in my first run through this quest: a dragon attacks. In fact, while I was fighting this dragon, I saw yet another dragon flying not far in the distance, so it may be possible that two dragons could interrupt and possibly break this questline. _ I used sneak in Alva's house and Hroggar didn't see me, and Alva wasn't there. After getting the journal and leaving, I saw her hauling balls out of town so I followed her and went to the cave (before giving the journal to the Jarl); of course there was only a Volkir Master Vampire there, and no Alva. After clearing it, I went back to the Jarl and gave her the journal, and of course outside you find the lynch mob. Fast traveled to the cave and went inside and nothing had reset yet, only Morvarth was there in the throne, but still no Alva. Just now stopped playing so I haven't been around to see if she returns, but I am not aware of her being killed by the vampires as the page claims when you sneak into the cave. Kind of an odd variation.Thedigitalnomad (talk) 19:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I haven't had Thonnir disappear on me yet, but I recently tried to get rid of him by exiting the lair and talking to him again. The original text prior to entering the lair appears, and Thonnir even says the original quote said, if you told him that you need to go alone. Unfortunately, once I re-entered the lair, Thonnir was by my side, lol. If I stumble upon an answer to your question or issue, I will be sure to post it. Can't "Find Helgi" Bug When I get to the graveyard and kill Laelette, Thonnir shows up and I speak with him. I then get the task to Investigate Alva's house. Helgi's ghost doesn't show up, and she doesn't speak from her coffin. When I look at the coffin, it has the option to "Activate Child's Coffin," but nothing happens and that task remains incomplete. --jimnms (talk) 10:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) So a bug I'm getting is having gone to the Yarl to get the quest I don't get a quest marker (I assume that normally there is one) and when I do go to the burnt house nothing happens, I'm looking for a work around. Numberland (talk) 01:05, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Safe Room Not So Safe There is a spot on the main page for this topic that says the master vampire and his minions won't go into the room with the open grave and that it's a good place to retreat to and heal. I beg to differ. They followed me in there and continued their assault. I didn't go any further out of the cave to see if they would follow me all the way out, but they will definitely leave the room where you originally find them. Perhaps that strategy is only available in certain instances such as PC or 360? EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 21:16, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I would like to mention that walking into the burned down house, then talking to any of the morthal guards starts a dialouge about this quest. Then asks you to speak to the Jarl Helgi Dissapeared So, when I wnet to the burnt down house like the Jarl asked me to, Helgi's ghost wasn't there. I even waited until dark and she STILL wasn't there. Can anyone tell me what I did wrong? D: I am also getting this, I tried using consule commands to find her but nothing. could somone help me, as well as should this be mentioned as a bug. JediSpectre117 18:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Also Having this problem. To my knowledge I've done everything right, also (curious detail) the Jarl mentions "You'd better get proof of your accusations against Alva." I am not beyond talking to Helgi at the burned down house (obviously) so why is she saying this? It's weird all around and I must've (we) done something wrong. Alva dead Didn't affect my quest but alva and the guy whoes house she burned down were dead in alvas house when i went to investigate. Mob Stuck Outside Morvath's Lair So, I found a small bug regarding the mob when you go to clear out Morvath's lair. If you talk to Thronnir while the mob is running to the cave still, and then charge into the cave yourself before they arrive at the entrance (I also killed everything inside before coming back out, but there might be a chance it will still happen if you don't) the whole mob could be stuck outside the cave. For me at least when I came back out they started their "that place looks dangerous" back and forth dialogue, and when it finished everyone had their generic dialogue setup. Like the whole "what do you do here?" setup, and in Thronnir's case he just kept talking about the war, and may the gods be with you, and etc. Going back to Morthal and finishing the quest seemed to fix it though, after fast-traveling back and forth they weren't there anymore (and no bodies so they weren't likely killed by a dragon or whatever lol). The ones I needed afterward seemed to be back but I didn't go searching for all of them deliberately. 09:09, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Thonnir Disappearing? Hi all. I have this quest and I spoke to Thonnir outside with the mob and he said "They may be cowards but I'll follow you" (or words to that effect). However when I got inside and killed the first 2 frost bite spiders and moved through to the next room where there is just one person seated at a table, Thonnir was no longer with us. He was behind me so there's no way he was hit by my spell, so I'm wondering if he got stuck trying to jump off of a ledge behind me where the frostbite spiders are and then disappeared? He isn't outside the cave anymore either, and I went all the way into the room with the guy standing inside the open grave and he isn't there either. I'm reloading from my last save point and will just have to move slower so Thonnir can keep up I guess? Anybody else see this issue or know why he might have disappeared? Thanks. EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 14:33, April 20, 2014 (UTC) : I didn't have a specific problem with Thonnir, but I have had problems where my follower disappears for no apparent reason. Whenever that happens, I always reload a previoius save and try to keep them in my sight through the problem area. In a couple cases, they got stuck by stwinging gate traps that they kept triggering and eventually killed them. : You didn't use an AOE spell, did you? I never have one equipped, because I've accidentally hit the button a couple times and killed my follower. Cubears (talk) 14:53, April 20, 2014 (UTC : Killed Alva before speaking to Thonnir So ive turned up and started the quest Laid to rest. Problem is, i didnt speak to Tonnir before i went into alva's hous, so i cant find a journal. I have no savegame from before that point. The Jarl wont speak to me. Will speaking to Thonnir now help me? Any ideas? 19:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC) 19:20, July 16, 2014 (UTC)